


chestnuts are Roasting, Frost is nipping

by That-one-Valfrost-shipper (sparrowsong07)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Dates, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, angst if you squint, because I cant help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsong07/pseuds/That-one-Valfrost-shipper
Summary: Happy Winter Folks!!
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Leo Valdez
Kudos: 23





	chestnuts are Roasting, Frost is nipping

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long for content :/

Leo is working. That could possibly be considered as an indisputable truth. The Earth orbits the sun. Water is wet. Gods exist. Leo is working.   
  
Its not that he means to hide from all his companions who have decided to decorate the whole camp in a convoluted mass of decor only teenagers are capable of. Leo doesn't celebrate Christmas (despite Jack’s teammate (boss? Adopted father?), North, trying to instill some good ole holiday cheer in him) the most he’ll do is steal the cookies the Demeter cabin insists on making. Which are, of course, all vegan.   
  
The mechanism he’s fiddling with in his hands snaps open. Leo silently curses. Who knew trying to create an anatomically correct small golden horse would be so difficult? If real horse hooves can just snap off like this it's a wonder Arion isn't toeless considering how fast he runs.   
  
But after this one is done, he’ll have amassed a small collection of gifts for his friends (though ‘friends’ is only a relative term in some cases) Of course, he has a horse for Hazel, mostly because besides that he isn't sure what else she’d like. Dove for Piper that sounds like a reed pipe when you tap its beak, a Pikachu figurine that shocks you like a joy buzzer when you squeeze it, a metal humanoid figure that animorphs into a goat, a book he borrowed from Annabeth weeks ago he’s sure she’ll be excited to have returned, a metal fish for Percy, and generic holiday cards for everyone else he didn’t mention. (Coach Hedge would hit him with a bat if he tried to get a sharp metal toy anywhere near him and Chuck. And Reyna and Nico scare him.)   
  
Almost everyone. In the corner of his desk is a parchment with sketch after sketch crossed out. He doesn't know what to get for Jack. Does that make him a bad boyfriend? Not knowing what his boyfriend would want as a gift?   
  
Leo would probably spiral into more self-doubt if he had the chance to before a near-silent tap sounded behind him and the air suddenly felt cooler.   
  
“Hey there Freezepop.”   
  
A soft huff of a laugh brushes the back of Leo’s neck.   
  
“You're never going to run out of those are you.”   
  
Leo turns around fully, Jack is right behind him. Eyes as deep and blue as always. “As if you don't have ones just as bad.”   
  
Jack shrugs. “I'm just not as creative as you is all.”   
  
Leo rolls his eyes, before spreading his arms. “I know what you're here for, dork.”   
  
With given permission, Jack grins and dives head first into Leo’s chest. Leo lets out an oof before pulling Jack close. Jack is pretty touchy feely after being deprived of physical contact for so long, and Leo being around him has reminded him of how much he missed stuff like this too. The long, drawn-out hugs where they just hold each other close. It's nice. Leo doesn't feel any sort of claustrophobia he normally would with anyone else (besides Festus, of course. Dragon cuddles are always wanted).   
  
After a minute goes by, Jack sits up and squishes Leo’s cheeks together.   
  
“Hey. Guess what I found.”   
  
Leo makes a sound that sounds like ‘vhat’.   
  
“It's a surprise. I'm going to teach you something. I even stole a snow globe from North so you and Festus wouldn't have to make the trek there.”   
  
“Risking the Naughty list this close to Christmas? I'm shocked.”   
  
Jack just rolls his eyes before gently tugging Leo out from his work area. Leo’s back cracks after hunching over for so long.   
  
Jack throws down the snowglobe, a kaleidoscopic swirl erupting from the glass ball. Jack falls through the portal backward with a bright laugh, and Leo is quick to follow him.

<><><><><><><><><>

Leo lands face-first into a puff of powder white snow. The familiar chill bites into his uncovered fingers, arms, and face. Nothing a little father-given fire powers wont fix. Leo wills his skin to warm up without igniting, and soon he can't even feel the bitter cold around him.   
  
Sitting up, he sees the familiar sight of Jack’s pond, frozen over as always. Grinning down at him is Jack, holding out a pair of worn and ratty ice skates.   
  
Leo is quick to put the pieces together. “I'm going to melt your lake if you try to put me out there. I’ll do it Snowman dont think I won't.”   
  
Jack sticks out his bottom lip. “You’d really do that to me?”   
  
Leo sighs dramatically. “Not in good conscience.”   
  
“Aww. I love you too.”   
  
“Yeah yeah. You better not let me break my legs.”   
  
Leo tugs on the skates, and shakily waddles over to the pond. Jack is there, arm out to steady Leo. Taking it, Leo takes his first step on the slippery ice.   
  
And immediately trips and hangs off of Jack. “Wow. Good start I have here.”   
  
Jack barks out a laugh, before hoisting Leo up. “You’ll get the hang of it.”   
  
“Says the winter spirit to the fire demigod.”   
  
Slowly, Jack leads Leo to the middle of the pond.   
  
“So to move you just kinda walk normally, but shuffle walk not step walk.”   
  
Leo moves his foot forward without picking it up. He moves an inch.   
  
“Yeah now the other one.” Leo moves the other one.   
  
Before long, he has managed to slowly move across the ice.   
  
“Yep! Now just take bigger steps and keep your balance.” Jack says, still keeping him from falling.   
  
Getting cocky, Leo takes a few long strides. He fights a stumble by flapping his arms and eventually he's gliding forward at a fairly fast pace.   
  
He's coming up at the edge of the pond before he realizes.   
  
“I don't know how to turn! Or stop! How do I stop?!”   
  
All too late, Leo is on the ground. He vaguely hears a muffled ‘whoops’ from above when he, once again, face first in a snow puff. Pushing himself up, he spits out the snow that went into his mouth.   
  
Jack snickers.   
  
“This is your fault.” Leo points a finger up at him. Jack’s snickering only increases.   
  
Jack leans down, brushing the snow out of Leo’s hair. “Lets try that again.”

  
  


<><><><><><><><><>

If, about two hours ago, Leo was told he could learn how to ice skate, he wouldn't have believed it. He still doesnt believe it, actually, considering he's currently holding onto his boyfriend’s arm like a lifeline.   
  
Said boyfriend, who may end up being single in a few seconds. Not because Leo would break up with him, more because Leo might be dead soon.   
  
“Jack this isn't funny.” he says, though he's also smiling.   
  
Jack just laughs louder. He was panicking earlier, but the hilarity of the situation was too much for him.   
  
The ‘situation’ being Leo accidentally melting a hole in the ice and falling through. Jack had freaked out and reflexively re-frozen the pond before the rest of Leo could fall through. So now Leo is half-buried in frozen water.   
  
“I can't feel my legs.”   
  
Getting a few more giggles out, Jack puts his hands under Leo’s armpits “Okay, okay. Ive got ya.”   
  
Quickly, Leo melts the ice around his legs and hips as Jack pulls. He comes free with soaked pants and ruined pride.   
  
“You cool?”   
  
“Freezing.” Leo deadpans.   
  
Jack grins. Then gently plops himself over Leo. “I think I need to get you back to camp.”   
  
Leo waves his hand. Despite everything, he's enjoying this. “Eh. We don't have to go right now. Sun only started to set. Besides, the snowglobe will get us back quick.”   
  
Silence.   
  
Leo lifts his head to see the apprehension on Jack’s face.   
  
“You- you  _ did  _ bring another snowglobe so we could get back to camp right?”   
  
Jack just clicks his tongue.   
  
Leo groans.

<><><><><><><><><>

It's only after an awkward flight back and even more awkward drop with Leo safely in his bunker that he realizes.   
  
“Wait did he just take me on a date?”   
  
Festus only blinks.


End file.
